


It Is Not To Be Laughed At

by Leonawriter



Series: FF7 minifics [11]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AKA the trouble with wings, Fluff and Humor, Genesis the drama queen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: There are times when Genesis likes to hear Cloud laugh. This is not one of them right now. There are also times when Cloud thinks that Genesis is overdramatic. This is definitely one of those.





	It Is Not To Be Laughed At

Cloud is laughing, and it is perhaps the first time since truly getting to know him that Genesis hasn't enjoyed the sound.

"I do not," he says, "see how you find this so  _amusing_. This is a  _disaster,_ Cloud. Not-"

Cloud, instead of relieving himself of his light mood and becoming more serious as the situation required, doubled down on his laughter. And doubling over, to boot.

"Oh, come on. You've got to-  _pfft_ \- think it's kind of funny. I mean... just.  _Look."_

Genesis rolled his eyes, and sighed dramatically.

"I  _am_ looking. And do you know what I am not seeing? One single article of clothing that does  _not have a hole in the region of my left shoulder."_

There was a moment of renewed laughter, and then - miracle of miracles! - Cloud calmed down.

"I mean... maybe you should take it as a sign."

"I am not going to go around everywhere at all times  _with my wing out_."

"I wasn't saying that. Just... have someone fix it up so anything you want to wear looks like it's supposed to be like that." He shrugged. "It's got to be better than going around in ripped clothes because you keep forgetting they don't already have holes in."

Genesis sighed, this time more soulfully and with less of the drama.

"I suppose..." He picked up a shirt, which had at one point been perfectly serviceable and - more importantly -  _smart._ Formal. Until he'd reacted instinctively, without thinking. "That still doesn't solve the matter of what I'm going to wear tonight, however."

Cloud shrugged again, and shook his head.

"Just wear what you always do."

**Author's Note:**

> First written and posted on Tumblr for strifesodos week. I'm still fond of the easy way they're interacting here, how domestic they are.
> 
> I never specified when writing the fic, but yeah, I feel safe to tag as ship because the only reason I could think of for this to be happening was if Genesis was trying to dress up for a date, and Cloud's just... not bothered.


End file.
